phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Isabella and Phineas's relationship
History of the parent page Out to Launch In Out to Launch, ending credits, there is no evidence that Isabella and Phineas was shown dancing, Ferb dancing with a Fireside Girl or Phineas acting nervous when asked to the dance. If there is evidence, please dont hesitate to show me the link where it shows it --Rayien1 17:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :The part about Phineas & Isabella dancing, as well as Ferb and one of the Fireside Girls, was claimed in a YouTube comment on "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". But when I checked the high-quality YouTube upload of "Out to Launch", I couldn't see Phineas, Ferb, or Isabella anywhere in the establishing shot of the dance in the end credits. (Personally, I kinda wish they had gone ahead and put that in, especially if it was Gretchen that Ferb would've been dancing with.) Oh, and I can say for sure that Phineas definitely wasn't being nervous about being asked to the dance. --JeremyCreek 19:05, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::maybe the person who claimed it will hopefully give us some proof behind this claim...n hopefully we'll have some evidence for this query --Rayien1 19:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::: It was added on 16:16, November 7, 2009 by 92.15.30.61, who has not edited before. Some other users in the 92.15.x.x range have created fake voice actor pages before, but there's no definitive connection right now. I have confirmed what JC said and removed the nervousness and Ferb dancing parts from that section — RRabbit42 19:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Point of view Overhauling this article needs to be done in two steps. One, update the point of view on all references. Two, determine if what's left can just be covered by the main article or if it's significant enough to warrant keeping this separate page. — aRRabbit42 19:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'll have to put this on my to-do list. Same goes for the whole Fireside PF-Project. The Flash {talk} 01:31, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I just overhauled the article. I removed all opinions and bias issues I found and cut it down to the bare facts shown in episodes (hence the constant parenthetical citations). However, I'm new to this particular wiki (not Wikia itself :P), and I have no idea if what I did was appropriate or if I even got the POV right, so please let me know if it's better and contact me about anything I messed up so I won't do it again. :) [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 04:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::On a side note, Isabella's relationship section on Phineas's page should probably be shortened. It's essentially the old version of this article and just makes his page needlessly long. A paragraph like the one for Phineas on Isabella's page should suffice; then this article won't be redundant. I do think it's good to have a separate page for this, as there's a lot of detail in it that would just be too much on an ordinary character page. But that's my opinion. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) Valentine's day In the book My funny valentine, it says that the boys made a gondela ride to impress a girl, when the only girls in the cast are Candace and Isabella. Yeah, but I have the book, and they do it so Jeremy can impress Candace, but at the end, Phineas and Isabella go on, with Perry. Ferb is playing music.Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 05:42, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Move proposal To me, "Isabella's relationship with Phineas" does not convey a neutral POV. I am proposing that we rename this article to "Phineas and Isabella's relationship" to properly convey its two-sided nature. Your thoughts? -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 06:10, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I would say that's a good idea, but change the billing ("Isabella and Phineas's relationship"). ~Bowser101 13:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think the order really matters, but it would definitely look better if it was clear that this is for both his relationship to her and her relationship to him. There's no other major love interest story out there, is there? Otherwise, I'd propose making it that neutral and just having subsections for each one.--Rognik 17:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it matters because Isabella is the one with the strongest (on-screen) feelings. I say that for neutrality, not out of my own opinion of their relationship (which is PhineasXIsabella 4ever) in which it wouldn't matter. ~Bowser101 00:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea, but we shouldn't move it to "Phineas and Isabella's relationship." I think we should move it to "Isabella-Phineas Relationship." I know it's disgusting, but trust me, it's perfect, not to be confused by the Total Drama Wiki's articles. :: Though we are not required to follow any other wiki's policies or page naming covention, TDI's relationship pages make sense. I recommend that we list it as "primary-secondary relationship", with the person who is more prominent in the relationship being listed first. Examples: ::::* Candace-Jeremy relationship ::::* Isabella-Phineas relationship ::::* Buford-Baljeet relationship ::::* Linda-Candace relationship :: I have included those last two because we need to account for the fact that there will be more than just romantic relationships. There are friend/enemy relationships like Buford/Baljeet and Phineas/Buford, and there are parent/child relationships. :: Since this represents a significant change to the wiki, and would allow us to move other relationships to their own page so they can be explored more completely via the Main template, I have created a voting Forum for this. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Someone already moved the page, I fixed a typo in the new name. the new name was the one that I recommended. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 21:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) "This shows", "This proves", "Clearly", and all similar phrases In keeping with the constant neutrality issues of this article, I would like to propose that any sentences beginning with or containing the aforementioned phrases be automatically removed from the page. The article is not a persuasive essay; it is an article containing only what has been established by the show and/or its creators. Sentences that try to "prove" something are simply opinions of Phinbella fans leaking in. Don't get me wrong - I'm a Phinbella fan myself. But you're better off letting the reader of the article draw his/her own conclusions than clumsily injecting your own into the article. I also second (or is it third?) the move proposal. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 05:43, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I dunno. the sentences are there because they have strong evidence to back them up, i think they should stay. ~Bowser101 12:16, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :: The article needs a complete overhaul. We split it off of the main Isabella page as a temporary measure until someone had time to do it. Right now, that's not me. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) It should at least be titled Isabella and Phineas's Relationship *How so, while a relationship can indeed be used to describe familiarity between any two people, that doesn't seem to be the case most people want to view it as. Given that we are required to keep a neutral view using only in-show information it is best to simplify matters and change it to simple friendship. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 20:34, February 25, 2010 (UTC) are you even an admin? plus a "Relationship" is any form of two people knowing each other, two enemys have a relationship with one another just as two friends or a father and a son. So it should be Isabella and Phineas's Relationship It was Isabella and Phineas's Relationship, until I moved it to Phisabella which also works, how come you did not move it before that? *I moved it to friendship specifically because I'm sick of these couple names, that is not the purpose of this wiki. The purpose is to give an unbiased look at the universe of this series. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 20:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) *Bob, you're causing errors! that's a personal opinion and it gives you no right to rename the page! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 00:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ** I'm with Bob on this one - we, as a wiki, need to give unbiased information to everyone; and using couple names doesn't come into that. Maybe implementing when (if?) they do aknowledge their relationship to be anything more than friendship will work, but for now it isn't really needed. This goes double for using couple names, which are no where near part of the official canon and (especially since they haven't become anything more than friends) shouldn't be used. SomeoneD 18:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I dunno, clearly this shows and proves what wikipedians have been fighting for a while, the unbiased POV is hard to keep, I am a Phinbella fan myself and am working on one of my current strokes of genius involving this, but that is not the point. My point is that such phrases should be allowed. "clearly this prooves that Isabella likes Phineas." but usually only in the single direction. However, if such evidence exists it should be allowed. Not blanket-banned. (as a proponent for Free Culture I hate those)Bpendragon 03:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Lock Recommendation Section 2 of this article has been repeatedly edited by Unregistered Users. Specifically removing This shows that Phineas has very strong feelings for Isabella, as more than a friend, just like she does for him; however, this does not necessarily mean that he has any romantic feelings. Because of these repeated edits I think it may be best to place a lock on this article. At least until sufficient evidence proves otherwise. --SlayerMan118 15:43, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I also agree with you. --Daisy56 15:45, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :I renew the suggestion that we lock unregistered users from modifying the pages. People tend to add in their own opinions instead of looking at the facts first. If the page is locked, people wouldn't edit this page as often.--Rognik 00:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :: A message has been left on the Talk page for both IP addresses the person has used, stating that a reason must be provided why they are deleting that info. I will look at protecting the page shortly. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Change name to "Phinbella"? Since this relationship is more commonly known as Phinbella, I think it's a great idea. Wait... yes, yes I do. Qrs22 20:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : No it isn't. This is a canon wiki we don't deal with fan terms here. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 20:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Agreed --SlayerMan118 21:51, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : The term Phinbella should be used when they are going out, and they are currently not.--Daisy56 21:54, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : NO. I wouldn't want this to be like the iCarly wiki. They mix fanon and canon, and that's a huge mistake in my eyes. [[User:American che|'American che' PHINEAS!]] Whatcha doin'? 23:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : Uh, you know they have referred to the couples as "Seddie" and "Creddie" on the ICarly show, right? 06:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) : No, i think the title is fine. Phinbella is just a fan name, we're trying to keep this one factual instead of fan based :Absolutely not. Out of the question. Never. We've discussed this when the wiki existed; creating the page "Phinbella" is even impossible, as we protected it because someone kept making it back in 2008. Please remember we are the canon wiki, not fanon. No fan-terms, only canon stuff. The Flash {talk} 23:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. I think "Isabella and Phineas's Relationship" is an excellent name for this article. Black Spiderman 16:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : I think we should wait till they go out.Or if it even happens.PrettyPrincessBabi01 9:01, August 16, 2010 : No. Phinbella is like the name for the apiring, and not the relationship they are in now. Also, people have other way to call it. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 21:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : No...no not at all a good idea. I'm afraid that is horribly unproffesional and uncannon despite my love for the pairingEriktheEagle 00:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : I will answer with two letters: NO. This is a canon wiki. And I don't like how they make pairings in the iCarly and Victorious Wiki. It's very confusing for me. —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 01:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I find it interesting that my wikis are known for "mixing fanon with canon". Lol. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 01:33, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : I agree with the naysayers. Phinbella is just what we CALL it, and it's more like a pairing. The current name describes their emotional and physical reactions with each other. Get me? So it stays. "What do you MEAN you don't agree with me? Do you know who you're DEALING with?!?" :NO for 3 reasons: *Phinbella is a fanon term and this is canon *Some people (not me) say Phinabella or Isaphineas! *Until a show character says Phinbella leave it at the current title. :Well, that's my opinion! 13:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :But "Phinbella" can be a redirect. —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 01:49, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : Why would anyone wanna change the title to "Phinbella" since it a fanon and it not allowed in here. Only a "Dummkopf" would do that, no offense. Patrickau 26 05:56, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : : : I am against the name, but would like the redirect. As stated earlier only do such a thing if they are going out "Canderemy" would be great, for the candace-jeremy page. Also I believe the lines beween canon, fanon, and fanfic are being blurred: :* Canon is exactly what we have here, what we know, the Star Wars Canon is the movies and official books. etc. :* Fanon is Fanfic that has become so popular with the audience that it is bandied about as canon, BUT IT IS NOT, it only appears to be, except in the rare cases where such popularity leads to it being used by the show, at which poin it becomes an annotated canon, noting the source (usually) :* Fanfic is whatever people submit to sites of that type, usually a lot of fluff, and bad grammar. I am working on such a fanfic now, a full-blown storboard and screenplay, just because I can. :* Bpendragon 03:30, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Take Two With Phineas and Ferb Episode I was watching Disney Channel and saw a preview for the episode of Take Two With Phineas and Ferb where Regis Philbin guest stars and in it and this happens: Phineas is sitting in the chair where the guests normally sit and Regis is sitting where Phineas normally sits. Regis asks if Phineas has any special girls in his life (or something along those lines) and Phineas replies "Actually I do. She's friendly, she's sweet, the best." Then a sihlouette of Isabella is shown with a question mark on her face. While/before Phineas says this, he glances over to backstage, where Isabella is usually shown standing. I would put a link to the ad, but I cannot find it anywhere on the internet. Has anybody else seen this? Should somebody put something on the page about this? Cmcrox11 23:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Still no videos up for the thing. I'd wait until more people see this, then place it on. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page of the Disney wiki admin! 00:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :I also saw the preview. I didn't catch what Regis asked Phineas, but I am sure it has something to do Isabella.09MurphyM 02:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Now that I saw the commercial, I'll place that on now. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page of the Disney wiki admin! 17:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I found the WHOLE episode... it's not what you think... >>> http://www.dadt.com/live/special/webexclusives/ <<<< -Phineas And Ferb Luver! 05:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ :Yep it's true was "User:Phineas And Ferb Luver!" said. I just saw the video, it's not Isabella that Phineas was talking about it was their mom and I love her expression when it's not her. LOL! Patrickau 26 01:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Haha yep, I found that information last night! Isabella's expressions were so funny when BAM! "She's our mom!" her face fell flat!... wow... that was the most funny part! Phineas And Ferb Luver! 02:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : : :I saw it too, and suddenly I had an extreme dislike for Povenmire's ways. just look at my page for an explanation. I forgive him for now. Bpendragon 04:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Sister You know that Phineas may think of her as a sister. Sorry! I'm so sorry! I think I did a bad edit that got me in trouble (with a different IP address). I didn't mean to do that. I only meant to help. I feel very ashamed. This is why I shouldn't join... 01:15, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Um... In The Events in The Beak, I think this sentence should be altered or removed: "In part of the phone call, Phineas says to Isabella "Isabella, wait...", which is kinda like those things boys say when the girl is about to leave them." NotAGothChick101 23:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Hey! Why was the hugging picture from Last Train To Bustville removed? o_O NotAGothChick101 01:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :It has been moved to a gallery page for the relationship. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 02:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Page Marked as In Use I have marked the Page as "In Use" and have received approval from User:RRabbit42 before doing so. Thank You for your consideration as I take the next couple of weeks to a month to clean this up, my goal is to be ready by the time the next two episodes come out. At which time I will remove the template. Again, Thank You for your consideration. Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 05:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Edit on picture One of the pictures on this page has a bit of fake on it. I was watching That Sinking Feeling and Isabella didn't blush at all, yet people think the screenshot is true. 06:42, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Watch it again. Isabella blushed. Michael.F 07:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :See this video at 6:18-6:19. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 16:12, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Why Can't WE Edit I Was going to put That Phin and Isabella kiss in The movie just wait untill movie, u'll be sorry Unprotect? Do you guys think the page should be unprotected now since the movie just finished airing? —09MurphyM 01:41, August 6, 2011 (UTC) This has to be update with the Phinbella kiss from the movie. I knew I should've gotten the down payment on the elephants! 13:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) The whole kiss thing happend in the movie, Phineas enjoyed it! 19:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) : Everyone just wait until one of the admins will unlock the article. Patrickau 26 01:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Future Event? The page says "In a future episode, Phineas and Isabella will kiss". Shouldn't that be changed to mention Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension since they did kiss in the movie, or are Dan & Swampy referring to another episode in which they will kiss? Black Spiderman 03:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : I knew someone gonna say it, so here's the catch: I'll move the reference of the kiss that Dan and Swampy confirmed in SDCC 2011 to the movie that Phineas and Isabella kiss. If they the two had a second kiss, i'll move reference to that second kiss, Deal? Patrickau 26 03:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : : Only reason I asked is because somebody had changed it previously and then someone else reverted it back, so I wasn't sure if there was another kiss they were talking about or not. Black Spiderman 04:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Already fix it and add back the reference, and I said "if" their another one or this is it. Who know, and we'll have to wait and find out. Patrickau 26 04:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : : However, they said it was in an EPISODE. That's the catch. However, I am pretty unsure about it. Syafiqbiul 02:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Meapless in Seattle relationship development Hello everyone! :-) My apologies for asking another question pertaining to rumor speculation, but apart from the ATSD alternate ending, this has me extremely curious. Since January or so, I've been reading claims that Phineas and Isabella's relationship will be "further explored" or "seriously grow" during Meapless in Seattle. This always seems to be supported by the fact that Dan, Swampy, or "someone behind the show" has officially stated this. Each time I ask for a source, I'm led back to: A) Isabella's and Phineas' relationship page, or B) Meapless in Seattle page, both here on the Wiki. You will have to excuse me if something was overlooked, but I can't seem to find further information regarding this. Is anyone aware of past interviews, articles, etc. that could have possibly fueled these claims? Thank you so much for your time! Hope you're having a lovely summer. Alycia 21:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :-) Finally got a response, and it was apparently stated at this year's Comic-Con... Anyone remember that? Alycia 23:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) : I remember that, this could be a "kiss" that they talked about but not related to the movie. To be honest, I'm not sure about that what you stated since it kinda a rumor too but no one know for sure. Patrickau 26 01:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) He's even telling me to even watch it for myself... It was apparently stated that Phineas and Isabella's relationship would grow? I don't seem to remember that. Does anyone else? Alycia 01:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : I think I know where you got this rumor and who "he" is. That "he" has been block here for becoming a hot-headed troll here that name I will not say and will expire in September 7. Patrickau 26 01:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Should the introduction be changed? "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has a huge crush on her neighbor and best friend Phineas Flynn." In Summer Belongs to You, Isabella clearly alludes to the fact that she is in love with Phineas. We even mention it later in the article - "She realizes that this wasn't the spectacular, confident boy she fell in love with" Maybe we could simply alter it to say, "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is thoroughly in love with her neighbor and best friend, Phineas Flynn." Something like that, because I don't necessarily feel "huge crush" captures her emotions. But that's solely my opinion - What does everyone else think? :) Alycia 13:42, October 10, 2011 (UTC) That's a good point you made there. It would need to be worded carefully, however. —09MurphyM 14:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree with "09MurphyM" about the wording this carefully since this is one of the most closely guarded article around here due to fan-shipping craziness. Patrickau 26 15:55, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I also would agree with "09MurphyM" about wording it carefully. The reason why we cannot really change until like that is because like what Patrickau 26 says, fan-shipping craziness. However, since this page is fortunately locked by the admins, we should just wait and see. If the introduction is "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is in love with Phineas Flynn", a world of fanon chaos awaits us. Syafiqbiul 02:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Um, the page isn't protected as of now for users only. An IP did a good edit just a few days ago and was the last IP to edit. It was Syop-only in August to keep the kiss edits away until everyone had a chance to watch the movie. Have a Very Perry Christmas and a (gyryryryryr) New Year! 03:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) iTunes vol. 7 On the iTunes version of volume 7 of Phineas and Ferb, Isabella is seen staring at Phineas with a heart above her head. Does this indicate that her crush will be further explored in this season?)( 00:24, December 13, 2011 (UTC)) Loving the optimistic nature, but I certainly wouldn't bet on their relationship becoming a primary focus. From my perspective (and this is mere assumption - the picture is so tiny!), Isabella is simply holding a heart-shaped balloon. This complies with the scene's attempt to characterize the series' essence, in which Phineas and Ferb construct, Candace tries to balance attention between the boys and Jeremy, Isabella devotes herself to Phineas, Buford harrasses Baljeet, and Doofenshmirtz and Perry 'battle'. Conversely ... I may be wrong! The three episodes we've seen - Lotsa Latkes, Ferb Latin, and Family Christmas - have integrated a tiny piece of Phineas and Isabella's relationship. Lotsa Latkes: Phineas' daily plan was dedicated to Isabella. Ferb Latin: Isabella attempting to flirt, as well as the tiny moments shared throughout the song. Family Christmas: 'Let It Snow'. If Doof Dynasty is definitely to premiere during January's marathon, you may be correct! We'll have to see what Excaliferb, What a Croc, and Temple of Juatchadoon entail. :-) (Thank you for the fun opportunity to analyze! Lol) Alycia 02:40, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Here is the picture, zoomed at 400%:Have a Very Perry Christmas and a (gyryryryryr) New Year! 02:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Through my watchings of a lot of movies and television I've found out that the creators and producers wouldn't waste their time with something that would not help in the future of the franchise or be important to it. So, for all Phinbella shippers, they wouldn't put in all those moments in new episodes if they wouldn't effect things later onMichael Molina239093 11:39, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Section for kiss? I was wondering if there should be a seperate section for the kiss they had in the movie? Or is it not necessary? PandF785 01:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I think for now, we should just keep it in the "Romantic Moments" section. —09MurphyM 16:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Phineas acting cool Did anyone else notice that after Phineas saw Princess Isabella for the first time he wasn't acting like a love sick puppy and he was acting like his normal self. That might very well mean that modern Phineas acted this way the first time he saw Isabella, but after that he kept it underwraps unlike Isabella. Not to mention that Isabella acts just like Princess Isabella and with that she still has a crush on Phineas too Michael Molina239093 11:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Gee, I never thought of it like that. You have a point, he didn't go all ga-ga when he first saw her, so yeah, it could be possible that's how modern Phineas reacted to first meeting Isabella. -SaraLJ 22:48, January 14, 2012 Yeah, I always thought he liked her. But he is a boy. Obviously he's not gonna swoon over her. Aurablase10000 03:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Also, in Phineas And Ferb: Across the Scond Dimension, Phineas' first thought, besides his family, was Isabella, so it's possible that he is (somewhat) very open with his opinion of Isabella, and sees love not scientifically, like this page suggests (as Phineas is shown to be creative and enjoy art, etc. showing interest in more than science) so it's possible that Phineas, at his age (which seems to be much less than 15, Candace's age) does the same thing boys around his age (I'm guessing around 12-ish, or whenever puberty hits can hit a boy to affect his perception of girls) do, which is cover it up and try to "tell" the girl without fully showing, such as gifts, but pass them off as "friendly". I also wonder if, like Doofensmirtz's other inventions, the Amnesia-Inator (which also could be slightly non-functional, and only "push" back recent memories) could break and reverse the affects at some point (Perry might break it, since he cares for Phineas and Ferb and obviously enjoyed their "excusion" and also has showed that he will disobeys orders to do what he sees as right, like when Doofensmirtz creates his Dopplegangers). I also wonder if Isabella and Phineas have had a "history" in school or go to different schools, which could explain their relationship. Also, with Phineas and Ferb's "obsession" of Carpe Diem and making every day count, it wouldn't be out of the question for them to notice that they and their friends both do not remember an entire day of summer, and, as this is still in the realm of possiblility, build a memory-restoring device, similar to the device from The Monster of Id, and then Phineas would realize Isabella's affections, and would either reject, return, or stay oblivious to them, yet question their meaning for him behind her back. Also, it is shown that Ferb might know that Phineas has a thing for Isabella (if he does), because he supports Phineas around her, such as when he gives Phineas a thumbs-up after Phineas lies to Isabella, albeit awkwardly, in The Beak. -Mikemorningstar102234 4:39, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I think that Phineas and Isabella go to the same school seeing that Isabella was in the same soccer field in 'my fair goalie.' I couldn't help but think of that second dimension thing when he automatically mentioned her after his family. Ferb seems to like to leave Phineas and Isabella alone too like when Isabella comes over in 'The Doof side of the moon' he walks away like he's busy while Phineas talks to her. More recently is when Isabella was paying more attention to Baljeet and she climbed up the hill behind him. Phineas seemed a little saddened once Isabella was following Baljeet and Ferb placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. It does seem that Ferb sees that Phineas and Isabella are going to end up with each other since he likes keeping them with each other and doesn't interact that much with Isabella. He knows that one of them will marry her one day, but he doesn't seem that interested in her even without Vanessa and pushes Phineas and Isabella togetherMichael Molina239093 00:57, March 19, 2012 (UTC)